Charlie Bone and the Mysterious Group
by AnimeRose93
Summary: A new group of people stir some thing up for Charlie Bone and his group of friends. Will they become Charlie's foes or allies. First story I have posted!Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Charlie, come down stairs. I want you to meet someone!" yelled Maisie. Charlie got dressed and went downstairs.

"Who did you want me to meet?" asked Charlie as he walks through the kitchen door.

"I would like you to meet Rose. She's going to the Bloors Academy with you this year. She is going to be in the Art's department though," informed Maisie.

"Hi! I'm Rose and I'm one of your cousins," stated an Asian short girl eating a piece of toast.

"Hi, uh…how did you get into Bloor's Academy and when did you get here?" asked Charlie as he sits down in the seat across from Rose.

"Well, I'm a special student with high grades. I like art a lot even though I'm not what you call art material. I just got here last night when you were asleep and I'm staying in the guest room," replied Rose.

"What do you mean you're a special student?" asked Charlie as he helped himself with a piece of toast.

"I'm a… well…I'm a witch," stammered Rose. Charlie started choking and grabbed his cup of orange juice and gulped it down.

"You're a WHAT!" exclaimed Charlie after he recovers from his choking experience.

"Keep your voices down! Grandma Bone is going to wake up soon and you haven't been to the Pet's Café to walk Runner Bean for weeks," scolded Maisie.

"Oh yeah! I was going to meet my friends. I mean there's only a day left of summer!" exclaimed Charlie as he got up.

"Charlie, I need you to do me a favor. Since Rose is new, can you show her around and let her come with you?" asked Maisie.

"If it's not a problem because I can just get started on my studies," stated Rose.

"No, it's fine," replied Charlie.

"Uh…Charlie, you're going to need a coat," stated Rose as she grabs her own coat.

"Nah," responded Charlie as he steps out of the door but jumps back in when he feels the sudden low temperature.

"Told you so," stated Rose as she hands him his coat.

"How did you…never mind. We better get going," replied Charlie as he grabs Rose's hand and starts walking to the Pet's Café.

"So…how many friends are we meeting?" inquired Rose.

"Well there's Tancred, Gabriel, Billy, Olivia, Emma, Lysander and Fidelio," answered Charlie.

"You seem…popular," stated Rose.

"Well, no not really. Here we are," stated Charlie blushing.

"Runner Bean hasn't seen you in weeks," informed the bouncer as he let them in.

"Charlie over here!" yelled a voice from behind. It turned out to be Olivia.

"Who's that with you?" asked Fidelio as he scoots over to make room.

"Hi! I'm Rose and I'm also Charlie's cousin," stated Rose as she sits down right next to Olivia. "You must be Olivia," Rose added, extending her hand.

"Yes, I am. Let me guess, Charlie told you about us. But we haven't heard anything about you," stated Olivia after shaking Rose's extended hand.

"Actually, I didn't know about Rose until this morning," defended Charlie. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Runner Bean starts running toward Charlie and licking his face.

"Hi Charlie! Where have you been? Runner Bean has been waiting for days," informed Mr. Onimous as he sits down.

"Busy. How are you boy? You're such a good dog!" exclaimed Charlie as he pats Runner Bean.

"You should take him for a run since none of your other friends are coming," suggested Mr. Onimous.

"Fine! Since Lysander and Tancred aren't coming, we might as well. Anyone want to come?" requested Charlie.

"Sure," stated Olivia, Emma, Fidelio, Billy, and Rose in unison. So they left the café and started walking towards the park.

"So… who is Lysander and Tancred?" asked Rose curious since she never met them.

"Well… They are both tall and endowed. Lysander has Jamaican hair dew while Tancred has spiky blond hair," answered Charlie.

"How many of your friends are endowed?" inquired Rose as they all sit down on a bench.

"Well…Charlie has the gift of hearing pictures, I can create illusions, Emma here can turn into a bird, Gabriel can feel emotions through clothing and Billy can speak to animals. So… are you endowed?" asked Olivia.

"No…I'm actually a witch," murmured Rose.

"You're a what!" exclaimed Olivia completely shocked.

"She's a witch. Remember how I told you that on my mom's side, there's a magician in the family? Well she's my cousin from my mom's side," informed Charlie.

"Wow!" exclaimed Emma since she's too speechless to say anything else.

"What can Tancred and Lysander do? They are endowed too, right?" asked Rose trying to change the topic.

"Lysander can speak and summon his African spirits while Tancred can create weather such as rain or snow," answered Billy.

"Oookay…since Runner Bean seems tired, we might as well take him back," stated Charlie as he turns around.

"I better get back home for dinner," stated Fidelio as he starts walking towards his street.

"Me too!" agreed Olivia, Gabriel and Emma as they started leaving.

"So I guess it's just Charlie, Billy and me," stated Rose as she starts to walk up the steps of the Pet's Café.

"Actually, I have to stay here so see you tomorrow at school," stated Billy as he takes Runner Bean's leash and went inside. So both Rose and Charlie went home.

"So…who's Uncle Paton and Grandma Bone. Grandma Maisie mentioned them to me but I really don't know them," said Rose as she opens the front door.

"Uncle Paton's cool. But stay away from Grandma Bone cause she will just you," whispered Charlie as he walks by Grandma Bone's room. "Be quiet. She's sleeping," added Charlie.

"Where's Uncle Paton?" asked Rose as they tiptoe past Grandma Bone's room.

"In his room. Would you like to meet him?" asked Charlie as he stops at Uncle Paton's room.

"Are you sure?" asked Rose nodding toward the do not disturb sign.

"Don't worry," stated Charlie as he starts to knock on the door.

"Who is it?" yelled an annoyed from behind the door.

"It's me, Charlie. I'm here with someone," stated Charlie as he opens the door.

"Hi, I'm Rose," stated Rose as she walks in.

"Hi, excused the mess. So… what are you doing here?" asked Uncle Paton gesturing towards the room.

"I just wanted to meet you. You're a power booster, right?" asked Rose.

"How did you know? I didn't say anything," stated Charlie.

"I also know things about someone when I meet them," replied Rose.

"Why, aren't you full of surprises," replied Uncle Paton as he moves some things off two chairs.

"Is that why it's so dark in here? Because you explode light bulbs?" asked Rose

"Yep! So, how long are you staying here?" asked Uncle Paton.

"For this school year. Maybe depending on how long my mom's going to take in the hospital," answered Rose starting to look sad as she talked about her mom's disease.

"Sorry about your mom. How did you get enrolled in Bloor's Academy. They usually take really gifted people in Art, Music, and Drama. They also accept endowed students. Do they know you're a witch?" asked Charlie.

"No, they think I have the ability of water. My favorite spells have to do with water which I used at my old school," answered Rose.

"There was a school that taught you magic?" asked Charlie surprised.

"Of course there are. But you will never know the location of the school. They change every school year and you stay at the school the whole year except for holidays," replied Uncle Paton surprising both Charlie and Rose.

"I didn't know there was anyone who knew about that except for wizards and witches," stated Rose. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"It's time for dinner," announced Maisie.

"Okay!" replied Charlie, Rose and Uncle Paton as they got up and went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Who's this?" asked Grandma Bone when she walks into the kitchen.

"Hi! I'm Rose. You must be Grandma Bone," answered Rose.

"Hi… you're one of Charlie friends aren't you?" asked Grandma Bone as she got her food from the refrigerator.

"Actually, I'm his cousin," responded Rose.

"You're his what!" exclaimed Grandma Bone dropping her plate, smashing it into million of pieces.

"I'll go get the broom," murmured Charlie as he gets the broom and starting cleaning it up.

"She's his cousin and she's staying in the guest room," informed Maisie.

"What, what cousin?" asked Grandma Bone.

"Her mom is my daughter," answered Maisie.

"How long has she been here?" asked Grandma Bone, finally recovering from her shock.

"I just got here last night. I'm staying here for the school year. I'm attending the Bloor's Academy this year," replied Rose. How many times do I have to say this, thought Rose.

"Well, how did you get into Bloors?" asked Grandma Bone as she got another plate.

"I'm endowed. I have the powers of water," informed Rose.

"Well, aren't you precious? Why didn't you say so," stated Grandma Bone as she sat across from Rose, smiling her fake smile. But Rose saw straight through this.

"Well, I'm done…so do I just wait until everyone is done or just start washing my plates?" asked Rose a couple of minutes later.

"Charlie can wash the plates since he seems to be done," stated Grandma Bone.

"I still have a fourth of a steak left," whined Charlie.

"No, it's fine, I'll just wash my plate and go up to my room," stated Rose as she gets up to wash her plate.

"Are you sure?" asked Maisie sincerely.

"I'm fine," replied as she just finish washing her plate and went up stairs and into the guest room. She goes to her suitcase and takes her blue metallic laptop out. One e-mail from Professor, thought Rose.

_Dear Rose,_

_Hope you got all of your paperwork done. I'm sorry about the sad incident that occurred last year. Hope you are healthy and happy with your new school!_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor_

"Sad incident? It was a terrible incident!" exclaimed Rose after reading the e-mail. Suddenly, there's a knock on her door.

"Can I come in?" asked a familiar voice.

"Charlie? Is that you?" asked Rose as she gets up from her bed to open the door.

"Yep! So…I was wondering if you know about the different departments and capes," inquired Charlie.

"Yeah…my friends are also going to the school. There's Annette, Joni, Gabby, and Lianna who is also going to be in Art. Tania is going to be in Music and Reanna is in Drama. Which one of your friends is in Art? I would like to see a friendly face. I've been to the school to see what it looks like but it looks like an awful place," answered Rose.

"My friend Emma, Lysander and Tancred is in Art. But I'm in Music with Gabriel, Billy and Fidelio. Olivia is in Drama," replied Charlie.

"It's getting late," stated Rose after she saw the time on her laptop. It was 10:00pm.

"Yeah…see you tomorrow morning. You should get some sleep," stated Charlie as he leaves Rose's room. But Rose couldn't sleep until 11:00pm.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters They belong to Jenny. The only characters I own are Rose, Tania ,Joni ,Reanna, Gabby, Annette, and Lianna which are based on me and my friends.**_

"Charlie! Get up! Grandma Maisie has breakfast for us. We're going to have to go to school soon," commanded Rose. Rose was already awake and dressed in her school clothes.

"I'm up, I'm up," murmured Charlie as he got up and pushed Rose out of his room so he could get dressed. When he finally did, he noticed that he actually had some time before he has go to his bus stop.

"Good morning Charlie," stated Aunt Maisie when Charlie walked into the kitchen.

"What would you like to eat? Grandma Maisie made eggs and sausages for our first day of school," said Rose as she pointed towards the two plates that has eggs on one and sausages on the other one.

"Smells delicious," stated Charlie as he helped himself with some sausages and eggs. After everyone was done, Charlie's other grandma entered the room.

"Isn't this strange? I wake up _after_ Charlie is up. Maybe Rose being here will help you with your bad habits," stated Grandma Bone.

"Oh look at the time. It's time for you kids to go get your stuff for school," stated Grandma Maisie when she glances at her wristwatch.

"Thanks for the breakfast!" exclaimed Charlie as both him and Rose went upstairs. They grabbed their stuff and ran down stairs and out the door in a matter of minutes.

"Over here!" shouted a familiar voice from behind. Charlie and Rose turned around and saw Fidelio gesturing for them to come over.

"Where's the art bus?" asked Rose as she looks around for her bus.

"It's right behind this one," answered Fidelio surprised to see Charlie early for once.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Rose as she skipped her way to the art bus.

"Rose! Over here!" screamed a short girl with glasses.

"Joni! Have you seen anyone else?" asked Rose as she walked past a cute blond dude towards Joni.

"Gabby's street is coming up. Annette and Lianna are in the back drawing," stated Joni.

"Do you think Tania and Reanna are going to be alright? I mean they don't have any of us with them in their department. True, Tania is friends with that Destiny chick but what about Reanna? All of her friends are in art with us," asked Rose as she opens her backpack to reveal a blue aqua CD player and a book.

"Tania is going to be okay but I agree with you about Reanna. Gabby is actually her only friend to tell you the truth. I mean Reanna is weirder than us and that's saying a lot," replied Joni looking out the window.

"Well, see you in ten minutes," stated Rose putting on her headphones and starting to read her book. That's the thing about Rose. When she is reading, it's like she is in another world. Her friends got use to this after a day. Rose was always quiet. When she is with her friends, she laughs a bit but doesn't really say that much unless spoken too where she is supposed to answer. But when she is reading, the only way to get her out is to scream at her. So ten minutes passed and the bus came to a stop.

"We're here!" exclaimed the bus driver. Joni had to take the book out of Rose's hand and hit her with it to get her to notice that they were there.

"Ow! We're here and I didn't even notice the bus stopping," said Rose after Joni hit her.

"Hurry up! Annette and Lianna are already off the bus!" complained Joni as she grabs her backpack and her suitcase. Rose did the same and saw Gabby with Annette, Lianna, Tania, Reanna and a familiar girl with pink hair. Rose didn't know what to do when she got to her group of friends since she seems to seen the girl with hot pink but didn't know who she was.

"Rose! Sorry, I overslept and missed the bus. My mom droved me here," informed Gabby.

"This is my new friend that I met on the bus. Her names a… What is your name again?" asked Reanna turning towards the girl with hotpink hair.

"Hey Rose! I didn't know you were friends with her," stated Olivia pointing at Reanna who was running around in circles.

"Olivia? I didn't recognize you with the hair. You had brown hair last time I've seen you," stated Rose confused.

"Charlie didn't tell you? I'm in drama so I'm always wearing something weird and speak of the dude. Here he comes with Tancred and Lysander," stated Olivia.

"Hi! I guess you never met Tancred and Lysander so here they are," stated Charlie.

"So you're Rose. Didn't I see you on the bus? Yeah, you were reading a Tsubasa book," stated Tancred remembering seeing Rose behind a book.

"And you're the cute dude that I walked passed," stated Rose.

"You think I'm cute?" asked Tancred surprised by what Rose said.

"No I didn't…uh we better get to class," stated Rose blushing and mentally kicking herself for saying that Tancred was cute. So they all left the group and looked for their classes. The rest of the day was starting out to be pretty good for Rose and her friends. By the end of each class, the teachers were amazed at how good Gabby and Annette drew and amazed at how smart Joni, Rose and Lianna were. But all good things come to an end during the time they were given to do their homework. They were all endowed so they all went into the Red Kings room with Emma.

"So it seems we have new additions to our group. Everyone, this is Rose, Annette, Joni, Gabby, Lianna and Tania. You guys can sit down over there," stated Manfred pointing towards the empty seats between Tancred and Asa. So they went over to the seats and sat down. Since Rose was the last one to sit down, she was stuck sitting next to Tancred. Great. Just great, now I can make a fool out of myself again, thought Rose as she sat down.

"So, you're endowed?" asked Tancred trying to start a conversation with Rose.

"Yes. I can bend water into any shape I want," replied Rose. I wonder if he knows the truth, thought Rose.

"But Charlie said… something different," stated Tancred remembering what Charlie told him not to let the Bloors know since Manfred was staring at them intently.

"Are you guys done? There's no talking until your done!" exclaimed Manfred clearly annoyed at this. I better keep an eye on the new people, thought Manfred.

"I am," replied both Rose and Tancred at the same time.

"Then you guys can talk," stated Manfred grudgingly as he turns his attention to Zelda.

"How long have you known Charlie?" asked Rose.

"For a couple of years I think," responded Tancred.

"What do you do when you're bored cause right now I'm bored to death. But you should get use to it if you're every around me," said Rose. "I'm always bored," added Rose when she saw the confused look on Tancred's face.

"I usually draw or hang out with my friends," answered Tancred. Then the bell rung and they all left to go to their dorm rooms. Tancred was in his room when he noticed Lysander laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" asked Tancred clearly confused.

"You like her, don't you?" asked Lysander clearly amused.

"Like who?" questioned Tancred blushing bright red.

"That Rose chick. Ask her out already! She obviously likes you. Especially when she said you were cute in the morning," stated Lysander.

"Maybe…it's none of your business anyway," stated Tancred as he goes to sleep. Meanwhile, Rose was in her dorm room replying to e-mails she got from her ex-boyfriend, Dave. The only reason they broke up was because Rose moved to a different school. They still kept in touch as friends. They're e-mails went like this.

Dave: Did you find a crush yet?

Rose: We broke up so it's none of your business.

Dave: I'm your friend now. I promise I won't do anything to him. So just tell me.

Rose: You can't do anything anyway. You're at your school, which is really far away while I'm at my school.

Dave: True so just tell me.

Rose: His name is Tancred if you must know.

Dave: Tancred. What kind of name is that?

Rose: Shut up! What about you? I know Linda must be glad I left the school. She has been after you ever since she met you!

Dave: She's not my type. I wish I could of gone to your new school with you but my parents won't let me.

Rose: Talk to you later. The Matron is really stern. Good bye and good night


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: If you read this story, then please review so I know that I am not wasting my time on this story. I can't tell you the plot but the Bloors want to do something with the new group. So PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and thanks for the advice, Amber Komasaki.

Manfred was with Asa talking about the new girls who appeared at school in Manfred's office.

"They are all endowed? I sense something strange going on. That Tancred was about to say something but remembered not to say it in front of us. I don't know what but it has to do with that new girl named Rose. I think she's not telling us something. Dad says she can manipulate water but I never seen her actually do it. Only father and Charlie's three great aunts have actually seen her do it. Not to mention father told me to keep an on her and her friends so we can use them for our own purposes," declared Manfred.

"What do you sense that's weird? All I know is that she's smart. But if you say so, I'll keep an eye on her," said Asa as he walks out the door and into the near by woods so he can change into the beast he is but notices a girl sitting on a rock.

"Who's there?" asked the girl as she gets up from where she was sitting. Asa approaches the mysterious girl but doesn't answer the girl. It's one of the girls, thought Asa.

"Aren't you that kid that always following Manfred around? Yeah that Eyes dude or was it something else," said the girl.

"What's it to you? And my names Asa not Eyes. Why are you out here so late, Annette?" asked Asa when he was finally able to see her face thanks to the moonlight.

Annette didn't answer right away. She went back to sitting on the rock and was deep in thought and Asa got more annoyed by each passing second.

"Why aren't you answering me? Are you up to no good?" asked Asa getting more and more frustrated.

"Maybe the same reason why you are out here so late is why I'm out here," answered Annette and started staring at Asa like she was reading Asa's soul.

Asa felt really awkward when Annette did this. He didn't know what Annette's endowment was and started to panic. What if she hits me with her endowment, thought Asa.

"You don't trust me, but you will start to in time. You should stay away from Manfred. But you won't listen to me cause he's your best friend. Everyone thinks your stupid and maybe you are. But your soul is pure but you won't let it show. You're afraid of Manfred's reaction if you do," stated Annette in a toneless voice.

"What the heck are you talking about?" asked Asa clearly confused.

"I'm a clairvoyant but I have to get back to my dorm room or the Matron will catch me. Remember what I said," stated Annette as she started running away leaving Asa all by himself. Asa just shrugged it off and went into the woods so he can change into the beast he is.

Friday Morning 

"Get up!" screamed Gabby as she takes a pillow and hits Rose with it.

"Ouch! That hurts and stop screaming. It's only what? 7:00a.m," stated Rose when she glances at her clock. Annette was looking through Rose's laptop.

"You stayed up late, didn't you? You were e-mailing Dave!" exclaimed Annette as she smacks Rose in the head.

"What did you that for?" yelled Rose as she got up and went into the bathroom and came out dressed.

"To answer your question, you need to forget about Dave! Don't you like that Tancred dude anyway?" asked Annette in a teasing voice while Rose started blushing.

"Ha! I was right!" exclaimed Annette starting to grin.

"So what! You have the power of all seen. Is it really that obvious though?" asked Rose in a higher voice than her normal one.

"I'm sorry to say this but it really is obvious," replied Gabby.

"Great. Just great. I don't really know if I like him anyway. I mean I usually like guys that are tall, smart and have black or brown hair like Dave. Tancred's name is weird though and he's a blond," said Rose as she takes her laptop from Annette.

"Anyway the reason we woke you up was because it's Friday so you should be packing since you have a lot of stuff," stated Joni as she takes Rose's suitcase out form under the bed.

"Fine! I'll do that later because I am hungry. Do you guys want to come with me to breakfast since it's what 7:30?" asked Rose as she grabs her black binder.

"Sure!" agreed the whole group as they stood up and started walking towards the cafeteria. They would have made it with no disturbance if Asa hadn't come up to them.

"I was wondering if I can talk to Annette in private," stated Asa in an innocent voice.

"You guys can go ahead," said Annette as she grabs Asa by the hand and drags him toward the corner.

"What was that about?" asked Joni who was nodded towards Annette and Asa's direction.

"I don't know. Her bed is next to mine and she left in the middle of the night and came back with mud on her shoes," replied Gabby as she went in line to get breakfast. Once she got her breakfast she decided that when she was done, she would check on Annette.

Meanwhile…

"You wanted to talk to me?" asked Annette in a softer voice then she usually uses.

"I didn't tell Manfred about what happened last night but that doesn't mean I trust you-" Asa started out but was interrupted by someone who was behind them. The person turned out to be Manfred.

"What happened last night, Asa?" asked Manfred in an angry tone of voice. What would he keep from me, thought Manfred shocked that Asa would keep something from him.

"Nothing, nothing, not a thing," replied Annette hoping Manfred would drop it.

"I was talking to Asa not you! Asa, answer me!" shouted Manfred as he grew more and more impatient with Asa.

But it was impossible for Asa to speak. He was shocked and couldn't believe Manfred would catch him. He wasn't even sure if it was the right thing to not tell Manfred about what happened last night. His mouth couldn't function right since he couldn't even open his mouth.

"Asa, you don't have to answer him. It doesn't concern you, Manfred," stated Annette when she noticed Asa couldn't speak. Before Manfred could say anything, Zelda appeared out of nowhere and pulled him away to tell him something.

"That was a close one," stated Asa finally finding his voice.

"Tell me about it. I'm so thanking Gabby later," replied Annette making a mental note.

"Why? You should be thanking Zelda," said Asa a bit confused.

"That wasn't Zelda. It was Gabby who turned herself into Zelda. Zelda is still asleep," informed Annette. From the look on Asa's confused face she added, "Gabby's a shape shifter."

"Oh. Well, we can talk about last night later. Meet me at the same place we met yesterday at midnight. See you later," stated Asa as he walked away. Annette just shrugged and went with her friends to help Rose pack up.

After that, nothing really interesting happened for the rest of the day. When school was almost out, Annette suddenly remembered her meeting with Asa.

"How can I meet him if I'm at or going to be at home?" asked Annette when there were putting their books away.

"There he is! Go to him and asked if he wants to come to the Pet's Café with us. Unless you guys want to talk to each other alone. Then suggest the park," declared Rose pointing towards Asa. So Annette ran after Asa until he finally stopped when he heard footsteps from behind.

"Hi," was all Asa said when he saw Annette who was out of breath.

"I won't be here tonight since I'm leaving. So what about meeting me at the park?" suggested Annette.

"Sure, I guess. Around noon tomorrow?" asked Asa.

"Okay. Is Manfred going to be there? Or are you going to go by yourself?" asked Annette finally going to get her question answered.

"I'm going by myself. What you said about me last night sort of changed me for some reason," answered Asa then turned around and left. So Annette went to where her friends was finding Rose there blushing a shade of bright pink.

"What's with you, Rose?" asked Annette.

"I…I got asked out by Tancred," Rose blurted out as she blushes a deeper shade of pink.

"Rose was so surprised that she sort of ran away leaving the poor dude there without an answer," confirmed Joni.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I think I want to go out with him but…after what I did, I don't think he will have the courage to ask me again," whined Rose as she covers her face with her hands.

"Don't worry. It's going to be okay. Here he comes," said Gabby.

"Here who comes?" asked Rose who looked up seeing Tancred standing right next to her friends.

"Hi. I was wondering if I can talk to Rose alone?" requested Tancred who wasn't sure of why he was there.

"Sure!" exclaimed all of Rose's friends. This was the last thing Rose wanted, to be alone with Tancred.

"I'm sorry for running away but it was so sudden. I didn't know why I ran away. I wouldn't be surprise if you never talk to me again," murmured Rose as she stopped staring at the ground and looked up into Tancred's eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to know if you were all right. Can you tell me why you don't want to go out with me?" asked Tancred not sure if he really wants to know the answer.

"I do want to go out with you. It just shocked me when you asked me out," answered Rose as she starts to feel weird.

"Oh. Well, do you want to go see a movie called _Pulse_ tonight?" asked Tancred.

"Yes. I wanted to see that movie anyway. I heard its starring Kristen Bell. It's a horror movie though," answered Rose.

"Then I'll see you tonight at eight," stated Tancred as he turns around walking away with a smile on his face.

"You can come out now," stated Rose as her friends stepped out from their hiding place.

"I wanted to see _Pulse_!" was the first thing Tania said.

"You guys could come with us you know," said Rose as they started walking out the doors.

"Sure! But we'll sit somewhere else so we don't disturb you," stated Annette. So they all went home.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: All of the characters you know are Jenny Nimmo's and some are mines. The idea of crazy voices were inspired by another author named Tango-Wooden Spoon who writes All American Girl fanfiction_

A/N: Sorry it's shorter than the earlier chapters but I'm running low on ideas. With the stress of school and having to help my friend with her own story, I have less time for my own story. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS STORY! By the way, I am having problems with this story. I am running low on ideas so please e-mail me if you have any ideas.

Saturday… 

"So, would you say the date was fantastic or a failure?" asked Annette as the events of last night flashed through her mind.

"It was okay, I guess. Except for the part when we find Manfred and Zelda making out when the lights turned on when the movie ended," answered Rose as she starts to shiver a bit.

"Yeah, that was a disturbing sight. I am so glad that we sat in the middle instead of the back," commented Joni.

"And I'm glad I sat near the front," stated Rose.

"Don't you have to get ready for your date with Asa?" asked Gabby in a teasing voice. It was already 11:45 am and Annette was supposed to meet Asa at the park at noon.

"It's not a date! It is just something like a meeting!" yelled Annette as she started to blush.

"Oh my God! Annette is blushing!" exclaimed Tania shocked to the core.

"I am not!" retorted Annette.

"And I didn't go on a date with Tancred last night," said Rose in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Shut up!" screamed Annette as she picks up a pillow and throws it at Rose who was laughing at the sight of Annette blushing.

"Keep it down in there!" yelled a voice from outside the room. Charlie was actually practicing on the piano for once in his life. They were all in Rose's room or the guest room more like it.

"Well you better get going, Annette or you are going to be late," stated Rose as she opens the door to let her friends out.

"See you guys later," said Annette as she waved at them and started walking towards the park.

When she got there, she found a bench and sat down. Annette starts to glance at her watch every few seconds since it was 12:05 and Asa still wasn't there. After ten more minutes of waiting, Annette decided to leave since Asa wasn't coming.

"Leaving so soon?" asked a familiar voice from behind.

Annette turned around and saw Manfred standing there grinning at himself.

"What do you want?" asked Annette in a voice cold as stone.

"Look into my eyes!" commanded Manfred as his grin started to fade. Annette caught the sight of his eyes and saw pitch-black coals instead of eyes. Annette would of normally tried to read his soul but she fell into a trance and she started feeling dizzy and everything went black. When she opened her eyes, she was sitting on a chair in an empty room. Suddenly, Manfred comes in with a notepad in his hands.

"Who is Rose? Is she really endowed?" asked Manfred.

"Rose is one of my friends. No, she is not endowed," answered Annette in a voice unlike her own.

"How did she tricked my dad and the Yewbeams sisters?" asked Manfred.

"She's a witch so she used her spells to make them look like her own power like an endowment," replied Annette.

"She's a WITCH?" exclaimed Manfred surprised.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Asa walks in and absorbs the scene in front of him.

"Are you done with her?" asked Asa.

"No! But you better take her back. I think I got enough information for one day. Get more familiar with Annette. Then start asking her questions about herself and her friends. Then report to me," ordered Manfred as he leaves the room.

Asa takes Annette to the park and sets her on the bench she sat on earlier. Then he waited for a couple of minutes until she finally opened her eyes and the colors of her eyes were restored.

"Where am I?" asked Annette as she starts to stand up.

"You…uh…you fell asleep waiting for me. Sorry I was late. There were some problems at my house so I had to stay there longer then I expected. Do you want to go home?" asked Asa.

"I really think I should. I'm beginning to feel all dizzy again," said Annette as she starts walking in a clumsy way. So Asa walked with Annette until they reached her house.

"So…I guess we'll just have to wait till we go to school to talk about it," said Annette as she turns around and opened her front door and went in. She sat down and looked out the window to see Asa one more time.

Annette thought Asa went home but she was still dealing with her dizziness so she didn't think that much about it since she saw Asa walking the road towards the Bloors Academy.

Asa was walking to Manfred's office when he noticed it was empty. There was a note on Manfred's desk stating if anyone was looking for Manfred then they should go into his great grandfather's room seeing Manfred talking in an excited way.

"We can use Rose's talent to help us. You said she was a witch right? Well maybe I can use her knowledge of spells to my advantage. She can actually help me with my experiments. See what information you guys can find out about the girls. Then report to me and I'll see what I can use their powers for," stated Manfred's great grandfather.

"I know one thing about one of the girls. Her name's Annette and is a seer," informed Asa who actually felt sad when he said it.

"You didn't tell me that!" exclaimed Manfred as his face tenses up._ Is Asa okay? I mean he tells me everything. He better never double cross me. But this is Asa. (A/N: Italics are thought of the character that talks)_

"Well it's good to know. We don't need her though since one of the Yewbeams is a medium," stated Manfred's great grandfather.

"Can't wait till I find out more about these girls. I mean who would of thought, one of them is a witch. It's true that I thought she was hiding something but I never would of thought of that," said Manfred after they were back in his office.

Asa wasn't really paying attention to Manfred. Asa was thinking that he shouldn't of tricked Annette to come to the park.

_This assignment wasn't different from my previous ones._

_**True but still. This girl was a complete stranger.**_

_Like you haven't done anything similar earlier._

"Asa! Are you even listening me?" shouted Manfred.

"What, you said something?" asked Asa who was deep in thought.

"For get it! I'm writing it down anyway. I'll show you later. Now, get out and go home!" exclaimed Manfred as he pushed Asa out the door and slmmed it shut. Asa started walking towards his house.

_**Maybe I should stop listening to Manfred.**_

_But Manfred is your best friend._

_**He treats me like a slave.**_

_Why are you complaining now?_

_**Because I'm getting tired of it!**_

_Stop lying! I am you so I know it's because you like that Annette chick._

"Shut up!" screamed Asa so the voice in his head would stop. People around him started staring at him. Feeling embarrassed, Asa starts running not really realizing where he is running.

"Hey, you! Why are you out here? It's really late and you shouldn't be out here!" shrieked a voice from behind. Asa recognizes that voice from somewhere so he turns around.

"Hey, I know you. Aren't you that Asa dude? Yeah you are," stated Tania as she starts to recognize Asa.

"What's your name?" asked Asa since he has seen her but doesn't really know her.

"My name's Tania. I go to your school, duh! But it is late, why are you out here?" asked Tania clearly confused.

"Um…I was on my way to uh…my house and got side tracked," answered Asa in a nervous voice.

"You lie! Ooh you lie," shrieked Gabby who ran up to tem out of nowhere.

"What! I did not lie!" exclaimed Asa although his voice doesn't seem to agree with what's he saying.

"Where did you come from, Gabby?" asked Tania.

"Um…I…don't…know," answered Gabby in a confused voice. While Gabby was thinking hard, Asa was having problems with his mind too.

_**Tell them what you did to their friend.**_

_Why should I?_

Because…it's the right thing to do 

_Just because it's the right thing to do, doesn't mean I have to do it._

_**Well…you could try to at least.**_

"Asa, is there something wrong? You seem all…less Asaish. SPEAK!" screeched Gabby as she starts poking him.

"STOP POKING ME!" yelled Asa as he starts to run away. He would of made a clean get away if Joni hadn't tripped him by accident.

"My bad. Are you okay?" asked Joni as she helps Asa stand up.

"Thanks. Names Joni, right? Where are you guys coming from? I just met Tania who seems really slow and some crazy girl who wouldn't stop screaming," said Asa.

"You must mean Gabby. We just came back from the Pets' Café. We stayed there longer then we expected. So, when did you date with Annette end?" asked Joni.

"IT WAS NOT A DATE!" Asa yelled.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to yell," replied Joni.

"I'm sorry. It didn't even begin. She uh fell asleep waiting for me. I had some problems at home," said Asa.

"Hi ya Asa!" exclaimed Rose walking up to them.

"Hi, well I guess I should go. See ya," stated Asa as he turns around and walked to his home.

"That's strange," murmured Rose as she starts to think.

"What's strange?" asked Tania with Gabby and Reanna behind her.

"Asa's hiding something from us. I noticed it when he was explaining to Joni," answered Rose.

"Asa's hiding what from us?" asked Reanna.

"I don't know but he lied when he said Annette fell asleep waiting for him. Annette wait long enough to fall asleep," answered Rose.

"Maybe you're just being paranoid," replied Tania.

"Iam not being paranoid. But there's something about his eyes," stated Rose.

"Of course there's something about his eyes. He turns into a beast so you would expect yellow wolfish eyes," informed Joni.

"Besides that! I'll see you guys at school," said Rose so everyone went home.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you know and some of the idea's are from Sweetlilfrenchgirl.

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed. But there was 22 hits on chapter 4 and only 3 reviews? If you read this, please take the time to review.

"Rose, wake up! You're going to be late for school. I would expect this from Charlie but not you!" yelled Grandma Maisie as she tries to shake Rose awake.

"Five more minutes please," murmured Rose as she covers her face with her blanket.

I guess I'll have to try to wake Charlie up but it's going to be a lost cause. What's with Rose though? Last time she woke up early even before me, thought Grandma Maisie.

So she went into Charlie's room and noticed a moth on Charlie's nose. She was about to make it fly away but for some reason she knew that she shouldn't.

Rose walks in with a toothbrush in her hand and says, "Good morning."

The moth starts to fly towards Rose and lands on her shoulders.

"What do we have here? Oh my God! It's the lost wand!" exclaimed Rose surprised. Her mother had once told Rose that one of their ancestors was a wizard which was how Rose inherited her powers and that he lost his one and only special wand a long time ago.

"What's going on?" asked Charlie as he sits up surprised to see Rose in his room with the moth or should I say wand on her shoulder.

"Charlie, why did the wand changed into a shape of a moth?" asked Rose.

"I don't know how but I think Manfred stole my wand and then burned it. But somehow survived and followed me," answered Charlie.

Grandma Maisie was confused as ever to hear that the moth was actually a wand.

"Do you want me to change it back?" asked Rose hoping he would say yes since she haven't used her powers for awhile.

"Sure if you know how," answered Charlie.

So, Rose touches her necklace that consists of a gold chain with a tear shape amulet and it turned into a wand. Charlie and Grandma Maisie opened their mouths in awe as they watch Rose tap the moth with her wand and it changed into the wand it once was.

"There! Now it's back to the form it should be. Charlie, do you know how to use your wand properly?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm still new to using a wand but some times, words just popped into my mind when I need to use it. Can you teach me some of things you know?" asked Charlie.

"Sure, I guess. For the mean time, we should get ready for school," stated Rose as her wand gave out a blue glow and it turned back to the necklace it was.

So Maisie left with Rose and they both went into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Charlie was getting dressed and started thinking. _If Rose's a witch, she might be able to help us even though she's not endowed._

Later, both Charlie and Rose went on their buses and left.

"Over here!" yelled Gabby when she sees Rose with Charlie.

"Did you get the e-mail?" asked Tania when she saw Rose.

"What e-mail?" asked Rose clearly confused.

"The e-mail from Dave," answered Tania.

"I didn't get any e-mail from Dave," replied Rose. Joni walks up to Tania and kicks her.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Tania.

"You weren't supposed to tell her! Dave was going to surprise her," Joni whispered quietly.

But not quiet enough since Rose said, "How is Dave going to surprise me?"

"I didn't say that!" exclaimed Joni.

"Hi Rose!" greeted Tancred as he walks up to Rose with Lysander behind him.

"Hi, Tancred," stated Rose as she started to blush.

"Aw! Look at the cute couple!" exclaimed Gabby when she saw Rose blush.

"Shut up!" yelled Rose as she blushes ten different shades each one redder then the one before it.

"Move along people! Weekend's over," yelled Manfred as he pushes some kids over so he could get pass.

"He's in a better mood than usual," said Lysander.

"That's the way he is when he is in a god mood?" asked Joni shocked.

The rest of the day was normal except Rose kept asking and bugging Tania and Joni what Dave sent them.

"Why do you care? You're going out with Tancred," replied Joni during dinner.

"So…you know I don't really like Dave that way anymore but…he still is one of my best friends," replied Rose. Tancred was sitting a couple seats away from Rose and couldn't hear anything Rose said except he heard the name Dave. I wonder who he is, thought Tancred.

The bell rings signaling the end of dinner and so all the endowed children went to the king's room. Rose was walking with her friends when she heard a familiar voice yell, "Hi, Rose!" She turns around and sees no other then Dave running up to her.

"Dave!" exclaimed Rose as he hugs Dave. Tancred was behind Lysander who was talking to Gabby so he saw the embrace between Dave and Rose.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Rose when stops hugging her.

"Surprise! I sent Tania and Joni an e-mail that I was coming. I convinced my parents to let me go to Bloors for at least the first semester," said Dave. Tancred decided he should say something.

"Um…hi, my name is Tancred. What's yours?" asked Tancred as he shakes Dave's hands.

"So you're Tancred. Nice to meet you. My names Dave. I've heard a lot about you," replied Dave.

"Funny. I haven't heard anything about you though," stated Rose as he turns to face Rose.

"I'm sorry…Tancred, Dave is one of my best friends from my old school. Dave, Tancred is my new friend at this school. We better hurry up if we don't want to get into trouble. Dave, do you know where you are supposed to go?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to go the headmaster to get my new cloak. What department are you in?" asked Dave.

"Art. We can catch up later. See ya!" exclaimed Rose then she grabs Tancred's hand and left to go to the Red King's room. They arrived just in time to see the twins Ideth and Inez pushing a box in the middle of the table going back and forth.

"Now that everyone is here, I might as well introduce you to Dave Asakura," announced Manfred when Dave walks in and sits down between Charlie and Gabriel and across from Rose.

"That was quick," murmured Tancred quietly to himself when he sees Dave and Rose talking to each other.

"So, you're in the music department?" asked Rose when he sees Dave with a blue cloak.

"Yep! A kid named Charlie will be showing me around," answered Dave as he takes a look at his schedule for tomorrow.

"I will?" asked Charlie after overhearing parts of Rose and Dave's conversation.

"It should of beeen Fidelio but he has to use his extra time practicing for the concert," replied Dave.

"So my cousin is going to be showing you around…" commented Rose as she starts to think.

"What is you endowment?" asked Charlie.

"I can control fire. You know, create fire balls, burn things. At my old school, people thought it was spells but it was my own natural talent," remarked Dave.

Suddenly the bell rings signaling the end of the period.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" asked Annette when she was finally able to talk to Asa.

"I haven't been avoiding you…" murmured Asa as he tries to get past Annette. I'm going to have to pick a side, thought Asa as someone calls Annette's name so he was finally able to avoid Annette's question. Gabby was talking to Lysander when Tancred interrupted her.

"Can you tell me if Rose and Dave used to date?" asked Tancred.

"Yeah, they did. They dated each other for half a year," replied Gabby.

"Why did they brake up?" asked Lysander.

"Rose was moving to a new school and a new place to live for awhile," answered Gabby.

"Oh…so is there a possibility they still have feelings for each other?" asked Tancred getting a little nervous.

"No…besides, Rose is going out with you. You don't need to feel nervous or anything since Rose isn't that type of girl. Well see you guys later," yelled Gabby as she runs up to the rest of the girls and left.

"Are you having doubts about your relationship with Rose?" asked Lysander later that night.

"No! Okay, maybe…I don't know. I mean they used to date! It's only the first day Dave is here and he's talking to her every chance he gets. I know I shouldn't worry…but…I don't know. I think I might tell her to stop seeing Dave. She might hate me for it but oh well!" exclaimed Tancred finally making up his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose wakes up the next day and got up. She was out of her dormitory and in the breakfast line in a matter of minutes. Dave walks up next to her and said, "Good morning."

"Hi. So, have you seen any girls you like lately?" teased Rose. She paid for her food and left to find a table. None of her friends were up yet. Dave followed and sat next to her.

"Maybe. Why do you care?" asked Dave giving Rose his cute suspicious face.

"Cause it'll be pay back time. In the e-mail, your always teasing me about me liking Tancred," answered Rose as she starts eating her food.

"Are you guys dating?" asked Dave as he starts eating his food.

"Yes, why? Besides it's not like you have feelings for me, right?" asked Rose in a joking voice. Dave laughs in a nervous kind of way.

"Yeah. Well, does he have to deal with your mood swings?" asked Dave trying to cover up his nervous kind of way. The truth is, I still like you, thought Dave. Rose ends up hitting him for his last comment when Tancred shows up with Lysander and Gabby.

"Hi!" screamed Gabby when she got to the table. Tancred sits on the right side of Rose while Dave is on the left.

"I was wondering if I can talk to you alone later today. It's important. Well that's the bell. See ya!" exclaimed Tancred as he gets up and leave.

"What was that about?" asked Gabby when she walking with Rose to her next class.

"I don't know. Besides, is there something going on between you and Lysander?" asked Rose when she sees Lysander waving at Gabby before he went into his classroom.

"Maybe. Well here's my class. See you later at lunch," replied Gabby as she went into her classroom. She turns a corner and comes face to face with Manfred.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" asked Manfred giving Rose the evil eye.

"Shouldn't you be bugging someone else? Besides, your in my way to my history class," Rose retorted. Manfred starts staring at her. Little does she know, he's hypnotizing her. Everything in her mind went black. She starts to fall into a trance. Manfred has complete control over her.

"Now, Rose. You are going to class like normal but later you will meet me. Don't trust anyone except I people I tell you," commanded Manfred. Rose nods and heads to her class. None of her friends were in that class so no one notices her sad face. Her face was emotionless and lost it's color.

"Rose? Is that you?" asked a voice from behind.

"Who are you?" Rose asked after she turns around to face the person behind her.

"You're kidding right? It's me Dave," answered the boy. Rose just stares at him and walks away leaving Dave there confused and confuzzled. Dave decides to talk to Rose's friends since the next class is lunch. He was heading in the direction of the lunchroom when he notices Manfred talking to Rose in a corner. Doesn't Rose hate that guy? Why is she talking to him, thought Dave. He decided to use a spell to become invisible (remember: he went to magic school before) and walked over to hear their conversation.

"Don't talk or trust anyone except me. You're going to be on our side now," stated Manfred as he heads to the table he usually sits at with Rose behind him. Dave went over and talked to Lianna.

"What's going on with Rose? Her eyes are so blank and doesn't she hate Manfred? Why is she hanging out with him?" asked Dave as more questions were threatening to pour out.

"What? Slow down. I can see that. Except Rose doesn't seem like herself. Hey, Charlie. Do you have any idea what's going on with Rose?" asked Lianna when Charlie sat down. He stares at Rose and noticed Rose was acting like someone he knew. Wasn't someone acting like her earlier before, thought Charlie. Then it suddenly clicked! Emma was the one who was acting like that before!

"Charlie? What's wrong? You look pale," asked a voice that turned out to be Emma who seemed worried.

"Remember when you were hypnotized by Manfred? Well, it seems Manfred hypnotized my cousin Rose…I'm worried they have something planned for her…" stated Charlie getting worried as he quickly glances at Rose whose face was pale and colorless.

"Where's Tancred?" asked Lysander when he sits down next to Gabby.

"Wasn't he with you?" asked Charlie.

"No. He was right behind me when we were leaving our art class," replied Lysander.

"He's making something for Rose. He hasn't seen her since this morning so he doesn't know about Rose being hypnotized," informed Annette when she appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't you guys remember? She's a clairvoyant," stated Joni when she sees the shocked faces.

"Oh yeah…well do you know what they have planned for her?" asked Charlie going into older cousin mode. (Like a big brother worried over his little sister)

"This is only a guess. I think they are going to use to her 'endowment' to their advantage. I don't know how or what they are going to use it for. I mean for all we know, they don't know Rose's real endowment. Unless…" replied Annette when she suddenly spots Asa gesturing for her to come over. The lunch bell rung so Asa was waiting for Annette outside the lunchroom doors. Annette was walking towards him.

Meanwhile, Charlie and Rose's friends were thinking. "There's got to be some way to get Rose back. When we woke Emma up, we used an invention. But it's long gone now. What can we do? Any suggestions?" asked Charlie.

"Maybe…I think I have an idea. But I should ask Tania first," answered Joni. Lianna, Gabby and Reanna grinned.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Reanna in an excited voice. The three girls nodded leaving Charlie and his friends confused.

"I'll ask Tania and we'll see from there…we'll meet each other during our free time where we can go outside," stated Joni as they all agreed and left for their classes.

Back to Annette. Annette was walking towards Asa but spotted Tancred walking towards Rose so she went over to Tancred. I can't let Tancred find out what happened to Rose, thought Annette.

"Hey, Tancred. Why weren't you at lunch?" asked Annette stalling Tancred long enough for Rose to walk past them.

"I was…making something for Rose," replied Tancred blushing a bit. He pulled a necklace with a little phoenix with a tear drop in the middlefrom his pocket and showed it to Annette. "What do you think? Is Rose going to like it?" asked Tancred.

"Of course she is. But why are you giving it to her? Maybe you should save it for her Christmas present," suggested Annette.

"I was going to ask her to…never mind. We're going to be late," stated Tancred walking away. Someone taps Annette's shoulder and Annette screams. She turns around and sees Asa.

"Sorry. You scared me," apologized Annette.

"Oh. I just wanted to tell you…I…uh…I'm on your side. I also want to tell you, Manfred knows Rose is a witch," informed Asa. Annette was shocked.

"So my worst fears are coming true. What do they want with her?" asked Annette.

"They haven't told me yet. But it might have something to do with Borlath (A/N: I think that's his name. I'm not sure so if it is not, tell me) since Manfred's great grandfather was obsessed with reviving him," answered Asa.

"Thanks for telling em. By the way, did you just say you're on our side?" asked Annette.

"Yep! I'll stay undercover and tell you what's going on. We shouldn't be seen together so I'll meet you in the ruins at midnight" replied Asa as he walked away. Annette is relieved that Asa has finally seen the light. She walks to her next class with a smile on her face.

A/N: Has Asa really seen the light? Maybe…maybe not. Please review.


End file.
